Avatar the Last Airbender: Dawn of the Bear
by juergen75
Summary: Aang and his friends have enjoyed an era of peace after the defeat of the fire nation in the 100 years war. But when that peace is threatened by a growing empire from another world, Aang and his friends must band together to keep their world safe.
1. Preview

Dawn of the Bear

Preview

Ten years ago he and his friends helped defeat the strongest military in the world. Now the Characters of _Avatar the Last Airbender_ find themselves enjoying a new era of peace and prosperity. And each character does his or her part to ensure that that peace remains. From Zuko, the new Firelord, acting as the symbol for his people to the rest of the world while putting down insurrections led by those still loyal to the old regime to Aang, who continues to fullfill his duties as avatar and goes where needed. Toph Bei Fong, who is currently helping to rebuild the destruction caused by the war to Katara and Sokka, who now aid their people in the Southern Water Tribe, where countless numbers of lives were lost to Fire Nation raids. Though their work is cut out for them, their efforts are bringing them into a much more peaceful age.

Until that is another world, who after just becoming unified after a bloody world war, sets its sights on another planet to add under its wing. The world, newly rechristened as the Earthen Federation, launches a full scale invasion of the Avatar's home planet.

Now the Avatar and his friends are pitted against an enemy far stronger than that of the fire nation. An enemy that has a terrifying arsenal of weapons and a plethora of highly trained and battle seasoned troops. Now each character finds themselves in a nightmare as they witness destruction never before seen and can almost do nothing to stop it.

Now the Avatar must make a move, or everything and everyone he has come to know and love will be destroyed, him along with them. As the Earthen goal nears completion, Aang makes his move, a move which could result in the saving of his planet, or its ultimate destruction.


	2. Prolougue

Prologue

Kirov Providence, Russian Federation

November 12, 2065

Captain Brent Logan breathed in the cold air. _God, its actually over. He actually did it!_ he thought to himself. The capture of Kirov sealed it for the Russians. Their valiant stand had come to an end. Logan closed his eyes. The Russians had fought them for six years, inflicting serious causalities, but Adrian Kozei's Western alliance troops finally finished them, making Kozei the only man in history to actually conquer the Earth!

"Hey Cap'n". Logan opened his eyes. "Cap'n, can you believe this shit, I never thought Ivan would quit." Logan looked around and saw Staff Sergeant Gorvani grinning at him. " Well I guess it just goes to show that when our beloved Corps are called in the enemy shits himself green and throws it in. Thats another score for the Corps." said Gorvani. Logan smiled, even in all of his shock he still loved it when his Marines talked shit. It went to show that he was still a Marine, despite what had happened.

The battle of Kirov lasted 726 days amounting to 120,000 causalities for the Alliance and 200,000 for the Russians. It was their last stand, and seeing how they were backed into a corner, they fought viciously, which they had done the entire war. The fact that they were defeated still amazed Logan. Their last stand touched him. The way the fought. He would of done the same thing given their position. Logan sighed, If it had not been for the newly formed "Astrofleet", a collection of six highly weaponized spaceships operated by the Navy, Then the Alliance would of never won. But the ships armament mixed with their safe distance proved to be a deadly mix for enemies, as they served well for heavy bombardment and unlimited cover for troops on the ground.

Of course, Logan himself was a major part the war. He was a member of the 54th Marine Corps infantry division, which made its name by being put in the most god awful, shittiest situations, and coming out on top. The 54th had become the pride of the Corps during the course of the war and had seen more combat than any other unit and had more decorations than any other unit. Logan himself was the most decorated soldier in the military. His feats at Volgograd, Moscow, Tver, St. Petersburg, and as of now, Kirov had earned him fame and back in his homeland and with high ranking military officers.

"Captain Logan" Logan turned to see his first sergeant Jon Kenny approaching him. " What is it Jon?" asked Logan. " Sir, we've got orders from the LHC (Legions High Command) department to tune into an address being given by High Commander Kozei himself." Logan frowned. Did they really have to do this. each of his men had seen enough during the war and now that it was over, he wanted the company to relax. But he nonetheless followed orders and turned on his holocom to hear the speech. He caught it at the very end.

"_ Todays victory, Has marked a pivotal point in history, and it has unlocked a new era, an era of one unified world instead of weakened fragments of land squabbling over_ _each others worthless possessions. We have worked so diligently to obtain this accomplishment. It is not easy, knowing that the only way to obtain peace is through war. As I have brought the countries together, war shall cease to exist between them._" "Here he comes, here comes the knockout" murmured Logan. Kozei had regained himself, and built himself up for his last line. " _Now that we have brought the countries together, we shall cease to exist as the 'Western Alliance' and shall be reborn as the first ever, Earthen Federation!!" _Cheers erupted from the crowd in the background as Logan shut off his holocom.

Logan turned to his men, who were staring at him waiting for him to say something after the speech. Logan snapped to attention and rendered a hand salute, "Hail Kozei" "Hail Kozei" came a Chorus of replies.

The Fire Nation, Ten Years later

Firelord Zuko awoke with a start. He had not been able to get a peaceful night's sleep for the past few weeks now. He got out of bed and left the room to the palace. He was currently overwhelmed. After going two years without having a major insurrection, The Fire Nation was witnessing the rebirth of another crazed Ozai Loyalist who wanted to overthrow the current Firelord, take control and start the war all over again. The only problem was that this one was gaining some support. Zuko buried his face in his hands. That war ended ten years ago, the military already demobilized and the Fire Nation itself returned to pre-war status. If they managed to get as far enough as to take control, the other nations would be put on high alert and mobilize at the same time. The Fire Nation no longer had the luxury of staying quiet after what his Grandfathers and father had done.

He let out an exaggerated sigh. He needed to put this down quick. At the same time though, he needed to keep up the Image as a tolerant and fair ruler. He nulled some more into his thoughts. Peaceful protest was ok, but attacking soldiers and attempts to seize certain towns was crossing a very fine line. He was starting to lose it when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. It was his wife Mai. "You know, not getting any sleep isn't going to solve your problems any easier" she said unenthusiastically. " I can't help it. This one's different, we haven't had one grow this big before" Mai responded by kissing him. "Well that why you summoned Aang here isn't it?" He had forgotten about that. He knew he could count on Aang to help him out of this mess. Aang was the worlds current Avatar, a spirit manifested in a human body who could bend all for elements and who was solely responsible for keeping balance in the world. He would discuss the rebellion with Aang tomorrow, and catch up on his sleep tonight. " I had forgotten, I guess I'll worry about this tommorrow" he told his wife. Her response was a thin smile. " Good, I get lonely by myself sometimes." She said kissing him again.

As he went back to bed he noticed the calender in the grand hall. It was now the Year of the Bear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of their Characters.


End file.
